PROJECT SUMMARY The Analysis Core (AnC) is one of the four cores in the Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) at the University of Florida. The objectives of the UF RCMAR are to provide outstanding training and career development opportunities to promising investigators from underrepresented backgrounds and to conduct innovative and impactful transdisciplinary social and behavioral research addressing pain and disability among older adults. The Analysis Core is a key cog in the interaction among scientists from diverse disciplines to accomplish the objectives. The Analysis core provides research design and statistical analysis resources, and assists in the construction of data collection forms and the management of the data (including quality control) for the studies conducted within the RCMAR. The core is involved in all phases of these studies including initial study design and sample size calculations pre-proposal, randomization, and state-of-the-art statistical analyses once the data collections are completed. The Analysis Core is also involved in the preparation of manuscripts for dissemination within the research community. In addition, the Core serves as a key resource to the RCMAR scholars, providing the consulting services and periodic special interest training topics, such as research design, power analysis, data management, study implementation and management, and statistical methodology and analyses. Finally, for RCMAR studies where the existing biostatistical methodologies are inadequate, the Core has assembled strong expertise for the development of new biostatistical methods and data management tools beyond the state of the art to provide customized support that meets the demands of research design and statistical analyses in the center.